mm8bdmfandomcom-20200214-history
Knight Man (Deathmatch)
|Items = }} Knight Man's Stage takes place in a huge ancient castle and its immediate courtyard. The map projects a medieval atmosphere with its stone walls, numerous tapestries and merlons on the courtyard wall. Even the ceilings have antique patterns inscribed in them, like a cross in the southeast room with Flame Sword. The Weapons here are anything but antiquated though! This stage has a diverse variety of arms from explosives to rippers, befitting its massive size. Knight Man's stage is also the final map with a secret boss in Story Mode. As per usual, winning in five minutes or less will take you to the map Unknown to fight a Mega Man Killer, in this case Ballade. His Weapon is yours if you manage to best him. Layout A huge courtyard and main hallway connected by a grand entrance make up the hub of Knight Man's Stage. Thunder Beam, a W-Tank and Atomic Fire are all found on the floor of the former area. A ledge with ladders to the northeast holds an E-Tank and allows you to climb to the northern wall with Homing Sniper. You can also get here by climbing the southeastern stairs to an area with Rush Coil and Quick Boomerang and take the teleporter. It exits right onto a pedestal with Yamato Spear at the wall's east end! A tower at the other end of this wall also contains Tango Roll at its base and Flash Bomb in its highest room. The central hallway of the stage to the south of the tower is something to behold in itself. Knight Crush marks the center of a mosaic on the floor and is flanked by two tall pillars with Treble Sentry and Super Adaptor, both accessible with Rush Coil. Coincidently, you can find two next the Junk Shield at the south end of the room. They flank another tall pillar, this one topped with Rain Flush. Stairwells to the east and west of the Knight Crush lead to the upper hallways of Knight Man's stage. The one to the east connects to a balcony overlooking the hall with Metal Blade and a room with Air Shooter and a W-Tank connected to the area with Quick Boomerang. The other stairwell leads to a similar balcony and narrow hallway with another W-Tank. Another Thunder Beam, Tango Roll and the Wire Adaptor are all found along the passage as well. From here, you can also slip through two holes with the wall back to the main hallway. Another stairwell near this passage's Tango Roll leads still further into Knight Man's Castle. Search Snake is found on the stairs themselves while Danger Wrap and Flame Sword occupy the room it leads to. An M-Tank and another Treble Sentry can also be seen on the tall pillars here. From this room, you can head back to the Air Shooter room and pick up Yamato Spear on your way or fall next to a Teleporter near the Wire Adaptor. I will take you right back to an alcove in the Flame Sword room! Strategy Especially in large games, traffic in Knight Man's stage tends to filter down to the main hallway and courtyard. The ripping Yamato Spear and Knight Crush are excellent at taking down these mobs at long and mid range respectively. You may also find dropping in Rain Flush or picking off distracted targets with Flame Sword works for you. Just know where your exits are and keep the easily available E-Tank handy! The Super Adaptor is also a great way to escape from any situation. If wide-open spaces aren't your thing, you could always patrol the narrow corridors with Atomic Fire, Thunder Beam and Tango Roll. Your foes won't have anywhere to go except for the slight alcoves in the walls. Be sure to use these yourself! Modifications V1 to V2 Added Treble Sentry and Super Adaptor, replacing the M-Tanks on the main hallway pillars. Introduced Junk Shield and Danger Wrap. V2 to V3 Added Flame Sword. Replaced Crystal Eye in the courtyard tower with Flash Bomb. Category:Mega Man 6 Category:Stages